A Day At The Beach
by GinnyPotterXXX
Summary: Leo and Luna have fun at the beach, and when they return home...


A Day At The Beach: A Yugioh 5Ds Oneshot

Hello, my name is Luna. I am 11 years old. I have a twin brother called Leo. This is about what happened that changed our lives forever.

"Leo, are you ready yet" I shouted up the stairs.  
"I'll be down in a minute" He shouted back.  
"You've been saying that for the last ten minutes"  
"Don't worry, I'm just doing something before we go to the beach"  
What could he be doing. I thought. I decided to investigate. I went up the stairs and slightly opened our bedroom door.

I almost screamed when I saw what he was doing. He was on MY bed with MY used panties on his face with his cock out. He was stroking it up and down, moaning my name.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, Luna" He moaned.  
Oh my god. I thought. My hand unconsciously drifted down to my skirt. I put my hand in my panties and started rubbing my pussy softly whilst trying not to moan. I then slipped a finger in and moved my other hand to play with my clit. I couldn't repress my moan that time.  
"Ahhhhhhh, Leo"  
Thankfully he moaned at the same time. I was close to cumming. Then I heard him moan,  
"Luna, I'm cumming"  
That set me off. We both moaned at the some time as we came. I took my hands out of my panties and licked them clean. I love the taste of my own juices. I then saw a glob of his cum on the floor. I put a bit on my finger and tasted it. It was delicious. I got the rest of it and swallowed it eagerly. I then saw him put his cock away and put my panties under his pillow. He got up and I ran downstairs.

He was red faced when he came (no pun intended) down.  
"Luna, what's wrong" He asked, concerned, "You're face is all red"  
"I could ask the same to you" I replied.  
"Oh... um, I saw two people going at it out the window"  
I giggled and said,  
"We'd better get going then, or all the good spots will be taken"  
"Ok, let's go"

When we got to the beach we got a good spot by the sea and set up our beds, our mat, and our bags. I then grinned and said,  
"Leo, do you want to sun cream me up"  
He blushed and said,  
"Umm... Ok"  
He turned round to get the sun cream and I quickly stripped off. I neglected to tell him that it's a nude beach so he'll be in for a big surprise. He turned round and as soon as he saw me he quickly turned again and said,  
"L... Luna... what are you doing" He nearly choked, blushing crimson.  
"Oh, did I forget to tell you, this is a nude beach. Just strip and enjoy. You can sunblock me up now and then i'll do you"  
"O...Ok"  
He squirted some sun cream onto his hand and walked over to me. She lay front up on the bed and said,  
"Do my front first, don't forget my chest and in between my legs"

He gulped and set to work. He rubbed it into my face first. He then maneuvered down my throat, to my chest. I have size 36B breasts, a bit bigger than most girls my age. He missed my nipples at first but when I told him he pinched them slightly, moving his fingers around and causing me to moan. After he did that he got more sun cream and started rubbing my belly. It felt really good and I couldn't wait for him to go lower. He moved on to my legs and did my feet before sighing and moving to my pussy. I have a small, pink with a slight nub at the top, my clit.  
"Try putting your two fingers in it and pushing them in and out while pinching the nub like you did my nipples" I said innocently.

He blushed deeply and set to work. He slid his fingers down my slit slowly, causing a drawn out moan from me, and then he slid his fingers in to it. I moaned louder, and I almost screamed when he licked my clit. He put his mouth on it and lightly nibbled on it. I really did scream then, but thankfully I got the towel over my face just in time. He kept doing this until I finally screamed in orgasm. I pulled away the towel and he licked away my juices and said with a grin,  
"Time for your back now"  
I turned over and he put sun cream on my legs and my back.  
"Now it's my turn" He said as he took his trunks off and lay down on his bed. I grinned and got to work.

I sun creamed his back first and got it out the way. He lay on his front and, as he did, I started on his face and moved down his body. I got his legs out the way and grinned when I moved on to his cock. He has a six-inch cock, quite big for his age, and it looked really tasty. Before I creamed it up I decided to have a bit of fun. I knelt down and wiped my hands on the towel. I grabbed his cock and put the head in my mouth.  
"Ahhhhh" He moaned. I took that as a sign and took it all in my mouth at once. I felt it hit the back of my throat and I hummed.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He moaned as he came in my throat.  
I swallowed it eagerly and licked off the rest of the cum from his cock. He lay there gasping and moaning as I rubbed it dry with my tits, causing him to cum all over my face. I wiped it off with my hand and licked it off before sun creaming his cock up.

We had a great day, snorkeling in the water, and building sand castles. When we had to leave we put our clothes back on and shared a brief but passionate kiss.

When we got home we dropped our bags and had a proper, passionate kiss. His tongue was swirling around my mouth, getting a taster for me, so I did the same. We quickly stripped off and headed to our parents room. They were always away so we didn't have the problem of them barging in on us.

"Do you wanna go straight for it, or a bit of fun first" He said seductively.  
"Let's go straight for it, we've had enough fun on the beach" I quickly took his cock in my mouth and took it out again, "That was for lube"  
"Ok, let's do this then"

He gently lowered me onto the bed. He positioned his cock at my slit and kissed me. It was powerful, but not enough to stop the pain of him ramming into me. I screamed into his mouth, but it was muffled. He took his mouth of mine and waited. I nodded and he started thrusting into me. It felt so good, he was filling me, and it was so tight.  
"Ahhhhhhhh...Leoooooooooo...I love you" I moaned.  
"Ahhhhhhhh...Lunaaaaaaaa...I love you too" He moaned back.  
I clenched my legs together hard and that finished him. He moaned and shot his load deep inside of me.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He moaned.  
This set me off as well.  
"LEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as I came, squeezing every last drop of cum out of him.  
He collapsed onto me and sighed contentedly.  
"I'm probably gonna be pregnant aren't I?" I said.  
"Yep, but at least we have each other, we can handle a kid can't we"  
I yawned in reply.  
He closed my eyes and said,  
"Goodnight my sweet"  
I smiled and fell in to a dream-full night of naked Leos and full feelings.

There you go guys, my first oneshot. Enjoy.


End file.
